RM: Dark Apprentice
by The Master Of Stories
Summary: Master Tigress finds out about a street fighter that ressembles a lot to her and decides to take him as her student, even if he refuses, now both Master and student will fight together to defeat a new threat that menaces the live on all china, will they succede or is Tigress new student giving himself to the darkness inside him, find out here! (Remake of my first KFP fan fic)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone and welcome to a remake of my first story ever, Dark Past. Yeah, I want to start all this all over again, since I have been thinking about it and wanted to make some changes on the whole story timeline, so I thought about starting all over again, so here we go I hope you guys like it.**

**Arc 1 chapter 1: The dark one.**

It was a nice day over the jade palace, there was no single cloud over on the sky, and the sound of the hard training the master had could be heard from outside the training hall. Inside Tigress has having a friendly, non-competitive sparing match with Po, well if you think being thrashed all around is friendly. Tigress grabbed Po from one arm and graciously she swirl around it and holding him with a arm bar, then she twisted in the air and send Po flying directly to the wall, and crashing with it making a huge hole on it.

Tigress laughed as she watched Po coming out of the whole wobbling from one side to another. Po spun around for a while and finally fell to Tigress feet while everyone laughed.

Tigress stuck her paw out to help the panda to stand up and hold him until he recovered his senses. "Po you really need more practice." Tigress said holding Po from the arm.

Po shook his head trying to recover his sense and replied. "You know it could help if you weren't so aggressive when sparring."

Tigress chuckled as she crossed her arms and said nothing, unaware that Master Shifu was behind them. The old master coughed attracting everyone attention and spoke. "Students, I know you are right in the middle of the training, but I must request something to you."

Everyone paid attention to the old master as he walked in front of them and added. "Look, I have received some reports from the villagers about a savage street fighter; they said he appears every night when someone enters his dominion, then a brutal brawl occurs between them and normally the trespasser end really hurt, sometimes dead."

Everyone was in shock when they heard their masters words, they couldn't believe someone was doing such things in the valley, so Viper stepped forward and said. "Master, what shall we do to stop this assassin?"

The master was silent for a moment and said. "I'm afraid one of you must dress as a street fighter and prepare an ambush for him."

Everyone heard what Shifu said and immediately they glared at Tigress, the feline noticed this and said. "Alright, I will do it."

Shifu nodded at this and turned around to leave, but before he could exit the training hall he said. "Beware students; they call him the Grim Reaper for a reason."

The students stood there speechless when they heard the nickname they gave to the street fighter. Then Tigress walked to her room to get the perfect costume so she could fool the fighter, but what could she use. Tigress entered her room and closed the door behind her and locked it, while everyone sat on the ground waiting for her to be ready.

The night fell over the valley of peace, and most of Tigress' teammates were already asleep. Then the door of Tigress room opened revealing Tigress wearing a baggy sleeveless shirt, a tight black short, and bandages wrapped around both hands. Tigress showed her outfits to her teammates and asked. "Well, how do I look?"

Everyone glared at Tigress and couldn't say a word when they saw their leader dressed as a street fighter. The shock only lasted a few seconds, and then Po stood up and said. "Alright guy let's put an end to this street fighter."

Everyone agreed with Po and rushed to the village, and it only took a few seconds to get to the fighter's territory. Everyone for the exception of Tigress hid on the roofs of the nearby houses and waited for the fighter to appear. Tigress walked slowly through the streets waiting for the fighter to appear to fight her. It didn't took too much time for Tigress to spot the fighter, she looked up to a house roof and saw a fifteen years old black and white wolf wearing a black shirt, black pants, and a black coat with a hood that covered his face from the felines vision. The fighter crossed his arms as he glared at Tigress and shouted. "I see you are new here, I don't remember kicking your butt lately." Tigress snarled as she heard those words and shouted back. "Yes, I'm new, I heard of a powerful fighter here, and I wanted to see how strong we is."

The hooded wolf smiled and jumped off the roof and landed in front of Tigress and replied. "You found him; Grim reaper is the name and killing his profession."

Tigress didn't reply back to the fighter and adopted her fighting stance while the fighter chuckled and said. "I see you are eager to die, this will be fun, not every day I got to fight a hot female feline, but you should know I don't make exceptions, I'm will fight anyone."

Meanwhile Po and Monkey where looking everything from the roof and Monkey stated at Po: "Did he just called Tigress hot?"

Po laughed a bit and replied. "Oh, he is so dead."

The hooded wolf took off his cloak and threw it away revealing his face to the feline master. Grim reaper glared at Tigress while giving her a mocking smile, and then with no advice he rushed to Tigress and tried to punch her face but missed by centimeters. Tigress walked backwards and touched her cheek and noticing the fighter took one whisker from her face. Grim reaper didn't give any chance to Tigress to recover, when he was already attacking again, but this time he managed to punch Tigress stomach and then ended with a powerful hit on her face, Grim reaper then leaped on the air and tried to kick the master, but she blocked it with her arms. Then the evil wolf took out a chain he was using as belt and threw it to Tigress, tying her arm, and pulled her so he could punch her out of her senses. Tigress fell to the ground almost losing consciousness, but standing up again, so Grim reaper darted to her and tried to punch her many times, but she managed to dodge the hits. Tigress leaped backwards and thought that the fighter didn't touch her this time, but then she noticed how her clothes stared to rip.

Tigress couldn't believe this, but then she felt a pain on her chest, she started breathing with difficulties and noticed that her vision started to blur. Grim Reaper walked to her whispered to her ear. "Didn't you notice I impacted your weak points with those fake punches, poor girl you will die too soon… Tigress" Grim reaper discovered her cover, she was defenseless against the fighter, how lifted his fist ready to give the final blow.

"Now, DIE!" Grim reaper shouted moving his fist towards her but at the last moment a ribbon appeared from nowhere, tying his arm and pulling him away from Tigress. Grim reaper sliced the ribbon with his claws, freeing himself and noticed he was surrounded by the rest of the masters. He looked at everyone's position and took his fighting stance. "You sure don't give up, didn't you watched how a beat your leader, what do you think will be different with you." Grim reaper said glaring at them, but then he heard someone from behind him shouting. "Me big jerk!" And when the fighter turned around he received a punch from the dragon warrior that knocked him to the ground.

Grim reaper stood up and grabbed the pair of chains from his belt and started swinging them around making the masters to recede, but then Viper slithered through one chain and swiped the wolf with her tail, while Monkey sneaked behind him and punched his in the back, then Crane grabbed him from the shirt and took him to the skies, then Po watched the chain was still attached to the fighter's waist and pulled it bringing the wolf down to the ground and knocking him from the impact.

Po panted heavily and sat down on the ground as many rhino guards from the Chorh-Gom prison appeared and took the unconscious wolf to their prison, while Viper and Monkey helped Tigress to stand up and took her back to the Jade Palace. Po sighed heavily happy everything just ended, but did it really ended?

**Chorh-Gom Prison**

The rhino guard took the street fighter to their most safe cell in the whole prison; the guards pushed the fighter into the cell while one of them placed a pair of handcuffs over his hands and locked the door tightly. One of the guards laughed at the fighter and mocked. "Look at this guy, just a little shrimp, great fighter my horn."

The fighter chuckled slightly and warned the guards. "You know I can escape easily from here, right?"

One of the guards busted in laugh when he heard those words and taunted. "Oh yeah, then why haven't you escaped from here."

Grim reaper smiled and broke the handcuffs and replied. "I wanted a real challenge." Then Grim reaper punched the gates of the cell knocking it with the guards in front of it. Grim reaper walked out of his cell and the rest of the guards noticed he escaped and aimed the crossbows at him, but he ran up the wall and reached the guard with the crossbow, and kicked them out of their senses, then he watched many guards blocking the exit of the prison, so he turned to them and cracked his neck and said. "It's time for you to move away."

The guards were shaking of fear as they saw how a dark aura surrounded the fighter and then a dark creature appeared on top of him. Grim reaper rushed to the guards and starting punching them, while the creature above him mimicked him and knocked all the guards in their way. Grim reaper finished the last guard and cracked his knuckles as the dark creature disappeared.

The fighter got out of the prison with easy and whispered to himself. "I'm going to get you, masters of the Jade Palace." Then Grim reaper jumped in the air and went directly to the jade palace.

**Meanwhile at the Jade Palace**

Tigress was lying on her bed recovering from the street fighters nerve attack, but she couldn't stop thinking about the boy, like if she already saw him on some other place. She stared at the roof trying to make memory of it, but it never came to her mind, then she heard a loud boom coming from the entrance of the Jade Palace, so she rushed to see what was happening and couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the street fighter out of jail and fighting her teammates and Master Shifu.

Grim reaper looked around and summed his dark aura while it surrounded him a dark creature appeared above Grim reaper; both the wolf and the dark creature crossed the arms while the master surrounded them. The black and white wolf smiled as he punched the ground and the creature did the same creating a wave of dark energy that knocked the Masters to the ground, the fighter chuckled as he turned to Po and rushed to him and punched him while the dark creature did the same and sent to flying directly into a wall. "How do you like that panda!?" Grim reaper shouted while crossing his arms, unaware that monkey was about to punch him, but he turned around and stopped the fist with his hand while the dark creature punched him and knocked him out of his senses.

Grim reaper smiled and took out his chains from his belt while the dark creature created his own pair of chains from the dark aura, then both of them started swinging the chains swiping the masters and knocking them too, the only one left was Tigress, but she was too weak to fight back. The wolf smiled and swiped his chain toward her, but she managed to escape, but Grim reaper noticed this and clasped his hands while the dark creature clasped his hands around Tigress and started crushing her. The wolf smile as he was ready to kill the master, but then from nowhere someone kicked him to a wall causing him to lose his focus, and evaporating the dark creature freeing Tigress.

Tigress trying to stand up , but then a black wolf wearing a heavy black shogun armor took her from her throat and lifted her in the air. The black wolf glared at her eyes and whispered. "Finally I can kill the masters of the Jade Palace; you have been a big nuisance to me." The black wolf prepared his claws to stab her, but in the last moment Grim reaper tied his free hand and pulled him away from the master.

Grim reaper growled at the older black wolf and shouted. "Don't you dare to touch them, they are mine." Then the black and white wolf summoned the dark creature over him and rushed to the black wolf and started attacking him.

The black wolf blocked each blow the young fighter gave him and said. "Do you think you can beat me, I taught you everything I know son, you are nothing compared to me Akashi."

Akashi, the street fighter glared to the wolf that was his father and shouted back. "You might teach me everything you know, but you never taught me what I know." Then Akashi clasped his hands while many clones made from the dark aura appeared and surrounded him.

Akashi glared at his father and said. "Stay away from here Dotsu" Then the clones started punching and kicking him up in the sky, and when he was already high enough, Akashi jumped in the air and appeared above Dotsu and both him and his dark creature knocked him down to the ground, then he lifted his fist while the creature above him did the same, and then both of them soared down to Dotsu and punched him right in the face causing him to disappear on a dark cloud.

Akashi stood up again and clutched his hands while the dark creature clasped his hands above him and disappeared, then Akashi turned around and was about to leave, when Master Shifu surprised him and placed a pair of bracelets over his wrists. Akashi jumped backwards and tried to summon his dark creature but nothing happen, she looked at the bracelets and tried to take them out but it was useless, so he glared at Shifu and shouted. "What you did to me, what are this things."

Master Shifu glared at him and said. "Those are aura blocking bracelets; they will prevent you from using your dark aura, thus giving us the opportunity to fight you."

Akashi growled at the Master and receded while the masters surrounded him and they were about to pounce over him, but at the last moment…

"Wait!"

Everyone turned around to see Tigress as she walked to the young wolf and stared at him, and then of a moment of staring him she knocked him on the head. Akashi grabbed his head in pain and shouted. "Hey, why you did that!?"

"That's for trying to kill us little jerk… but thank you for saving me." Tigress said easing her anger towards the boy.

"No big deal, I hate that guy with all the strengths in my body." Akashi said glaring at the feline master.

Master Tigress smiled slightly and turned to Master Shifu and said. "Master, I want to request you to let me train this boy in the Jade Palace." And when she said those words everyone even Akashi shouted. "What!?"

Master Shifu lifted his hand to silence the protest of the rest of his students and replied. "Tigress, this boy is unpredictable and full of hate; I know you will train him well."

Akashi was surprised when he heard those words and said. "Excuse me, do I have something to say on this conversation."

Tigress snarled slightly and turned to him with a serious face and stated. "Look, you don't have too many options, train with us or return to jail, beside you and the jade palace have an enemy on common, your father."

Akashi stood there in silence and replied. "Fair point, I guess I can train with you in here until I get these bracelets off my wrists and kill Dotsu, alright I will stay with you."

Tigress smiled to the young wolf and said while placing her paw on his shoulder. "I know we will make a great progress together."

Akashi just growled at this slapped Tigress hand off his shoulder and said back. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not your friend, as soon I get what I want I'm out of here." Akashi then walked past Tigress and entered the barracks.

Sometime later everyone was on the kitchen, questioning Tigress' decision about training a criminal like Akashi. Tigress looked at the table and replied. "Look, I can't explain why, but is like if I see something on that boy that reminds me to myself."

Po was the most annoyed person about Tigress decision and tried to get her back to her senses and stated. "Tigress, what are you thinking!? That boy is a criminal, he doesn't deserve a new opportunity, and he deserves to be locked on a cell."

"Po, I know he is a murderer and a dangerous person, but I also know I can transform him into a better person, I know it." Tigress said unaware that Akashi was on top of the roof hearing everything they were saying about him.

Akashi clutched his fist and whispered to himself. "I will show them, I will show them what I'm capable of."

**Alright, here is the end of the first chapter of this Remake, I hope you guys like it until next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys and welcome to the second chapter of my remake of Dark apprentice, I hope you enjoy Reading it as I enjoy writing it, but enough talk let's get into the story, and don't forget to leave a review to tell me what you think.**

**Arc 1 chapter 2: Painful memories**

It was a nice day at the valley of peace, and the merchants of the valley where busy trying to earn their daily rewards for their efforts, but they were unaware that there was a wolf roaming around to find his next victim. Akashi was walking through the streets of the valley looking around for someone vulnerable enough to steal something from him, the white and black wolf placed his hands on his pockets and whispered. "Hey Kaze, can you find any good prey here."

And when Akashi said those words, the shadow below him started moving around the merchant's stands looking for something and when he found a merchant pig holding a big bag of money her returned to Akashi. When the shadow returned to Akashi, the wolf smiled and whispered. "I see, I fat pig with a fat prize."

Akashi walked towards the merchant pig and glared at the bag of coins he was holding, so he kicked a pile of pots beside the pig distracting the poor merchant and giving the wolf the perfect opportunity to snatch the bag of coins and run away. The pig saw Akashi when he took his bag of coins and called some guards that went after the wolf.

Akashi noticed this and ran away from the guards, trying to lose them, but the guards where still behind his tail. Akashi growled when he noticed the guards approaching him, so he ran in all four and tried to block the guard's path with some stands, but the rhinos easily knocked the stands with their horns. Akashi tried to gain speed, but still he was too slow so he shouted. "Kaze, I need more speed."

Then Akashi's paws where engulfed on darkness, somehow giving him more speed, but then two guards appeared in front of the wolf to stop him from once and for all, but the young thief engulfed himself on darkness and knocked the guards off his way. Akashi stopped and turned around to see the guards still following him, and realized that his dark powers where back and where ready to fight.

Akashi clutched his fists and waited for the guards to get near him, and when the first rhino approached the young wolf, he grabbed the guard by the horn and slammed him on the ground with all his strengths. Akashi glared at the guards as they surrounded him and pointed their spears at the black wolf, but he felt no fear, since his dark aura was all around him. Akashi took one spear and lifted the guard with it, and then threw him to another guard, Akashi was in a rage, so he tried to summon the dark creature within him, but when it appeared, it faded away.

Akashi looked at the bracelet's Master Shifu placed on him the other night, so he growled in anger and tried to take the bracelets off, but it was impossible. Akashi was so distracted with the bracelets he didn't noticed one of the guards sneaking behind him ready to take him down with a hammer, but the young wolf noticed him and jumped away from the harm, and disappeared with a smoke bomb. The rhino guard looked around searching for Akashi but didn't found him anywhere, and then from nowhere the black wolf appeared behind the rhino and delivered a powerful kick on his back, sending the guard flying to a nearby wall.

Akashi cracked his neck as many other guards appeared ready to fight him, the young wolf smiled as the rhinos ran towards him, so he jumped over them. Akashi landed over one of the rhinos slamming him on the ground, and then he blocked some blows from another guard, and proceeded to punch him directly on the face. Akashi noticed one of the guards sneaking behind him and trying to hit him with a hammer, but the smart wolf evaded it and jumped over the hammer, so the guard tried lifting the hammer sending Akashi to the air, but the young fighter flipped in the air and impacted the ground with his fist creating a wave of dark energy that knocked most of the guards. Akashi noticed one guard left so he rushed towards him ready to knock him with a single punch, but at the last moment.

"Stop!"

Akashi stopped at the last moment, inches away from the guard, causing him to faint and fall down to the ground. Akashi sighed as he shook off the dust from his clothes and said. "I was just getting to the best part."

Akashi walked away only to find Tigress on top of the roof observing the whole fight. "It was a nice test, but you still lack of control and balance, if those rhinos know how to fight they could have easily beat you."

Akashi sighed and placed his hand behind his head and replied. "I beat them didn't I, why are you scolding me."

Tigress sighed heavily and said. "First, you were not allowed to do this little exhibition of yours to prove how strong you are, second you stole something isn't yours." Tigress then took the bag of many Akashi stole and gave it back to the confused merchant pig.

Akashi scratched the back of his head and said. "I had to attract the guards somehow, and that was a good way to do it, anyway, what's the next thing on the agenda."

Tigress shook her head from one side to another and replied. "Train, you really need to learn how to fight someone without your dark aura, but this time you will fight me."

Akashi chuckled slightly and said. "Last time I remember I beat you easily."

"We will see how you will do this time." Tigress answered hitting Akashi slightly in the head.

**Back at the jade palace**

Akashi was sparring with Tigress, but this time he was having a harsh time trying to beat the tiger master, Tigress was kicking Akashi's tail this time and did it with no mercy. Akashi tried to evade the master, but she was fast as him and managed to deliver a powerful punch to Akashi's stomach, leaving the poor wolf breathless. Akashi tried to stand, but the master turned around and delivered a powerful kick to his face.

Akashi panted heavily trying to regain his strength but it was useless. "I thought I was just student, why are you trying to kill me."

"An enemy will no doubt on killing you, you must fight like if your life depends on it, even if it's just training." Tigress said trying to deliver a roundhouse kick, but Akashi managed to block it.

"You got it." The young student said grabbing Tigress leg and throwing her to a nearby wall. Tigress noticed the boy's renovated strengths and flipped on the air landing over the wall with her feet and darting towards Akashi, but Akashi jumped over her and landed on her back, then he jumped off her and slammed her on the ground. Akashi landed over the roof and targeted Tigress on the ground, so he used all his strengths to send himself soaring towards her and impacted the ground right on front of Tigress causing a wave of darkness to knocker. The tigress master was impressed on Akashi's techniques, but she knew he was still lacking on control so she took that as an advantage, and rushed towards him delivering many hits with her fists, and finally delivering a powerful uppercut that lifted Akashi off the ground, and sending him to a wall with her devastating double palm hit.

Tigress panted heavily proving her point on Akashi. "I told you, you still lack of control, you really need to improve."

Akashi stood up, speechless looking to the ground, and then he punched a wall breaking it and shouting. "All this years and I'm still weak!" Akashi clutched his fist while crying slightly and then turned to Tigress.

Tigress Akashi's face of hate and despair, and realized that was the same face she had when she was at the orphanage. Tigress tried to walk towards Akashi to calm him down, but the enraged wolf turned away and ran far away from the palace. Akashi tried to go after him, but master Shifu stopped her with his cane and said. "Leave him; he needs some time with his thoughts."

Tigress stood there worried about Akashi and what he might do, but she needed to obey her master's orders so she followed everyone to the kitchen. Several hours passed without signs of Akashi and master Tigress was starting to feel worried for him, and couldn't stop thinking that it might be all her fault.

"Maybe, I shouldn't have beaten him so hard." Tigress said blaming herself.

Po stood up from his chair and said. "Don't blame yourself Tigress that boy is a bad influence, he is full of hate and despair, and he is no good for those around him."

Tigress felt enraged instead of feeling better and shouted to Po. "Hate and despair, how could you possibly know how he feels Po, you don't know what's to feel reject and alone, the fact that someone is harsh like him doesn't mean he is evil."

"Po, and how do you know he is not evil." Po asked Tigress trying to bring her to her senses.

Tigress breathed deeply and shouted. "Because I know what's to be alone!"

Everyone stood there in silence without saying any word, Tigress rage was then changed by sadness from her memories at the Bao Gu. Po then noticed Tigress crying so he hugged her to calm her down, Tigress felt Po's hug and couldn't do anything else but cry over his shoulder. The room has filled with silence until a knock could be heard from the main entrance, so Master Shifu walked towards to the door and opened it only to find and old female wolf standing there.

Master Shifu raised an eyebrow when he saw the old female wolf, and asked. "Excuse me, can we help you."

The old she wolf looked at Master Shifu and replied. "Indeed you can, I'm looking for a young boy, his name is Akashi Zai Okami, and I heard he was training in this place."

"I'm afraid he left, and we have no clue where he can be." Master Shifu replied to the old lady.

The old lady sighed in defeat and said. "I'm sorry for intruding like this, my name is lady Rei."

Tigress was really confused why that lady was looking for Akashi and asked her. "Excuse me, why are you looking for Akashi."

Lady Rei turned to Tigress and replied. "I'm the guardian of that boy, but he is always escaping from me, he is always moving from place to place."

"So you say Akashi have been in many places." Viper said intruding the conversation.

"Indeed, he has been in Mongol, Japan, Korea, and now he is here in China, and I most find him before he travels to another place." Lady Rei replied to the Master while turning around and walking away, but Tigress stopped.

"Excuse me Lady Rei, but can you tell us about Akashi, maybe we can track where he went if we know a little about him." Tigress asked the old lady hoping it might give her the answer of where is Akashi.

Lady Rei sighed heavily and replied. "That boy has a really sad past, since he was a little baby until now; let me tell you about him."

Lady Rei sat down while everyone heard Akashi's back-story. "Akashi was born from a lovely couple, a white wolf from the Okami clan, Akimitsu Okami, and a white tigress from the Tora clan, Shizue Tora, the two of them where happy when they little cub was born, and named him Akashi, to honor the man who made their love possible, the master of Akimitsu Okami. The couple lived happily with their little cub until the tragedy struck the life of the little kid; the father of Akashi was murdered when he was only three, and his mother has forced to raise him alone, all by herself. Akashi lived many years under the teachings of his mother and trained hard every day to make his dream come true, to become strong enough like his father, but then the tragedy came over Akashi's life again, an evil man named Dotsu attacked the home of the young boy, and her mother gave everything to protect him even to give her own life." Lady Rei started crying when he said the last words, but then he regained herself and kept talking. "Dotsu managed to defeat Shizue, and in the most horrid act of malevolence, he killed her right in front of the young kid's eyes. Akashi saw how her mother fell to the ground, he ran to her side and hugged her while crying, and Shizue did nothing else but kiss the kid's forehead and whisper her last words to him, at that moment I was Shizue's council woman and when I got to the scene it was too late, Dotsu took Akashi and the poor Shizue was holding onto life with all her strengths, I tried to heal her, but it was too late, before she could die, she told me to take care of Akashi, to teach him the good and the bad, and that's how I was invested with the responsibility of taking care of Akashi."

Everyone couldn't believe what Akashi has been through, and how he has been suffering most of his childhood. "But if he was kidnapped by that man, why is he here now?" Monkey asked the old woman, trying to know a little more about the boy.

Lady Rei sighed and said. "Akashi managed to escape Dotsu's evil grasp, but promised him that he was going to be back and that he was going to avenge the death of his mother by killing him, since then Akashi has been traveling from place to place, avoiding my constant presence and my teachings about life, he was a enraged boy, full of darkness and hate, or so it was until he met a group of kids like him, they all lost something on their lives, so he decided to be with them, live with people like him, he was happy with them, it was the first time I saw Akashi smiling in years and perhaps the last. Everything was fine until Akashi lost it all again, his friends, his first love, and the two persons he called sisters, when that happened, darkness returned to him, he was always mad and enraged, I tried to follow him every place he goes to be sure he is safe, but as you can see I'm getting old and I might not be able to keep going with my task, that's why I have also been looking for someone that could take care of Akashi and show him the true path of righteousness."

Tigress couldn't believe she had a lot in common with Akashi, both of them lost their parents and where left alone and rejected by others, so she took a decision. "Lady Rei, I want to be Akashi's new guardian, I want to take care of him from now on, only if you allow me to."

Lady Rei was astonished when she heard Master Tigress words, but she also felt happiness she found someone that could take care of Akashi. "I guess I can finally complete my task, thanks Master Tigress, I know Shizue will be glad if you take care of the boy."

"_Akashi you have grown a lot, I have seen you grow and develop all by yourself, I just made sure it was the right way." _Lady Rei said remembering the last time she was with Akashi.

**Flashback**

Akashi and Lady Rei where walking together through a forest, and Akashi was remaining silent not wanting to talk to lady Rei, the old female wolf noticed Akashi rage and said. "Akashi, I want you to look up to the skies."

Akashi stopped walking and said. "Bachan, I don't want to hear another of your teachings, beside there is nothing there besides the stars."

Lady Rei chuckled and said. "Exactly, our ancestors thought that all the stars are the souls of our beloved ones shinning on the sky to illuminate our path through life."

Akashi glared at the skies and remained silent as he kept walking leaving Lady Rei behind. The old wolf glared at the skies and whispered. "Don't worry Shizue; I will make sure he takes the right path."

**End of flashback**

Lady Rei just realized where Akashi was and said. "Tigress, I just know where Akashi is, follow me please."

Then the two females went outside and ran towards the forest searching for the perfect spot to look at the stars. Then of sometime searching they found him, there was Akashi, sitting over a stone glaring at the skies, both females walked towards Akashi, but stopped when they heard him talking. "I don't want to hear you now Bachan, I want to be alone."

"Tigress, this is your first task as Akashi's new guide, talk to him, I will leave you alone." Lady Rei said leaving both master and student alone.

Tigress walked towards Akashi and sat by his side, both of them remained silent until Akashi talked breaking the silence. "Why can't I be strong enough, I want to avenge the death of those who I love but I will never achieve it if I'm too weak."

"Akashi, being strong doesn't not mean to have the strength to beat your opponents, but to stand for those who can't" Tigress said trying to comfort Akashi. "You see, I was just like you, seeking for strength and perfection, but then thanks to some fat panda, I realized strength isn't everything, you must protect your friends if you really want to become stronger that your stepfather if you want to beat him."

"Stand for others" Akashi said remembering how many times he heard those words. "Maybe you are right."

Then from nowhere both, master and student heard a scream from nearby and rushed to see what was happening. Akashi and Tigress reached the jade palace and watched how many shadow like creatures appeared from the ground and tried to hurt the masters and Lady Rei. Akashi felt a rage inside him, but then he remembered Tigress words, so he calmed down and rushed to help everyone. "Stay away from my friends." Akashi said punching the ground creating a wave of energy that destroyed most of the shadows.

More shadows appeared from the ground surrounding Akashi and his friends, but he couldn't do anything against the shadows since his aura was blocked by the bracelets. "Master Shifu, I need you to take this things off me, I can't fight this things with them."

"I'm afraid I can't right now, but I can do this." Master Shifu said touching the bracelets and saying. "Know you can use most of your aura, finish these things."

"My pleasure" Akashi replied hitting the palm of his hand with his fist and then rushing towards the shadows, Akashi dashed through the shadows engulfed on his dark aura knocking most of the shadows, then he jumped in the air and slammed on of the shadow with his feet, then he delivered a powerful roundhouse kick eliminating a row of shadows. Akashi noticed the shadows surrounding him, so he rushed to Tigress and shouted. "Tigress I need a lift." Tigress knew what Akashi was planning so she prepared herself as Akashi jumped over her hands while she threw him high in the air. Akashi spun in the air and soared towards the ground impacting it with both fists eliminating all the shadows.

Akashi stood up and shook off the dust from his clothes and hair and said. "That will show you not to mess with my friends."

Everyone smiled towards Akashi, especially Tigress and Lady Rei who realized was starting to change, then lady Rei noticed something on Akashi, something she hasn't seen on a long time, the young boy was smiling again. Akashi smiled as he glared towards the night sky and whispered. "Don't worry mom and dad, I will follow the right path this time, and I will make sure you will be proud of me."

"I guess I was wrong with you Akashi, let's go everyone, and let's celebrate with a bowl of noodles." Po said as he entered the barracks and everyone followed him, but before he entered the kitchen Akashi turned to lady Rei and said. "Bachan, thanks for being all the family I needed all this time"

Lady Rei smiled at Akashi and said. "It was a pleasure to take care of you, Akashi Okami, you will do great things from now on, and I know it."

Then both wolves entered the jade palace to start a new life, and with a renovated hope that everything will be just fine.

**Well that will be all for now guys, I hope you liked it, and I will try to post the next chapter sooner, okay see you on the next chapter and don't forget to leave your reviews about the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello and welcome to the third of this remake of my very first story, in this chapter Akashi is getting used to live with the furious five and Po at the Jade Palace, but he can't still forget his past and everything he went through so the masters will try to help him to start a new life and forget what happened in the past, but is he willing to forget.**

**Arc 1 Chapter 3: Starting a new life.**

It a new day on the jade palace, and master Tigress woke up from her sleep and noticed she was the first one to wake up, or so she thought. Tigress got out of her room and walked to the room next to hers and opened the door searching for Akashi, but he was nowhere to be seen, Tigress first thought was that he might run away again, but then she heard someone at the training hall, so she walked outside towards the training hall to see who was training.

Tigress arrived to the training hall and opened the door and to her surprise she found Akashi training with all his strengths. Tigress noticed Akashi was not aware of her presence, so she stood there watching her new student training hard. Akashi was in the middle of the wooden spinning warriors, attacking and avoiding them with ease, the young wolf kept attacking and blocking with no effort, but he was starting to get bored of it, so he jumped towards the roof and landed on one of the support beams and propelled himself towards the ground with all his strengths and slammed the ground with both of his fist creating a earthquake that destroyed most of the wooden warriors.

"I guess we need new wooden warriors." Tigress said crossing her arms while Akashi turned around and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, I guess I took it too far." Akashi said smiling nervously, while Tigress looked around.

"I have never seen a technique like that, how did you learn it." Tigress asked looking at her student.

Akashi flattened his ears when he heard that question and replied. "I invented it with one friend of mine."

Tigress noticed Akashi's sad tone when he answered the question and said. "I see, Akashi what if we take the day off today, we can go to the valley and buy some stuff for you."

"I like that idea, just not know, I want to be alone for a while." Akashi said running away towards the barracks.

Akashi ran towards the barracks and jumped over the roof, and sat down while looking at the skies and whispered. "It has been like a year since the last time I saw them, I wonder if they are okay."

Meanwhile Po was going out with monkey to buy more almond cookies, to replace the ones he ate, but suddenly stopped when he noticed Akashi sitting on the roof and said. "Monkey, I have to do something first, what if you go I will catch up with you later."

Po climbed a nearby tree to reach the roof of the barracks, but still it was a long jump for him from the tree to the roof, but like always he didn't think it twice. Po jumped to the roof and barely made it, the heavy panda was holding with all his strengths and tried to get on the roof, but to his bad luck the tiles he was holding from loosen causing him to slip and fall to the ground. Po was about to hit the ground and closed the eyes and waited for the hit, but for his surprise it never came. Po opened his eyes and saw a chain tied around his waist and then looked up at Akashi holding the chain and pulling Po up to the roof. Po made it up to the roof and panted heavily tried to regain his breath, while Akashi sat on the roof again.

Po looked at Akashi and asked. "Akashi, what wrong dude."

"It's nothing Po, I was just thinking on someone." Akashi said looking at the skies with a blank stare.

Po looked at Akashi's eyes and knew exactly what was happening to him. "It's about your friends isn't it?"

Akashi placed his arms over his knees and later placed his chin over his arms and said. "Yes."

"I know I shouldn't ask this, but what happened to them." Po said trying not to hurt Akashi.

"I don't know, I can hardly remember a thing from what happened last time I saw them." Akashi replied while looking up the sky.

Po then realized why Akashi was so hurt, he couldn't remember what happened to them, so he placed his arm around Akashi and said. "Don't worry little dude, I bet they are all right, and probably searching for you."

"I wish that could be true." Akashi said surprising Po. "I might not remember that much, but I can remember something, they died and is my entire fault."

"Don't say that Akashi, it's not your fault…" Po said trying to make his friend fell better, but Akashi cut him off.

"Yes it is! I…. I could have done something to help them, but I let rage take over me, I could have done I something to help them, but instead I let darkness take over me and let them die!" Akashi said having a few glances of what he could remember of what happened that day.

"But how are you so sure they died." Po asked Akashi trying to calm him down.

Akashi stood up while looking at the clouds and said. "Because, the last thing I remember is… a explosion… then nothing, then of that the last thing I remember was that I was floating on a piece of wood down the river, alone, I know my friends died… because no one could survive an explosion like that, I was left alone again." Akashi then stood up and finished. "I knew my friends were gone, and that is was my entire fault, so with all respect Po, leave me alone."

Akashi then jumped off the roof and walked back to his room, leaving Po sitting on the roof alone and, well, stuck. "How I'm getting down of here!" Po asked himself trying to grab the branch of a tree, but slipped and fell to the ground. "I'm fine."

Later that day, Akashi was in his room, lying on his bed while looking at the roof, still thinking of what happened, and why he had only blurry memories of what happened on the last day he saw his friends. Akashi lifted his hand on the air and clutched on a fist, while someone knocked the door of his room, so he turned to it and asked. "Who is there?"

"Akashi, is me, Tigress, I thought you will like to come with me and Viper to buy some stuff for you." Tigress said waiting for Akashi's answer.

Akashi glared at the door and replied. "I will like to go, but I not in the mood right now."

Tigress and Viper opened the door and entered Akashi's room and dragged the young wolf out of it and to the village. Then of sometime Akashi finally accepted to walk instead of being dragged through the entire village, the three of them walked through the stores looking for some stuff for Akashi, and then Viper turned at Akashi and said. "First of all you need something to wear."

"Something new, but what's wrong with my clothes." Akashi asked Viper while looking at his tattered shirt and pants.

Viper glared at the young boy and replied. "You really want me to answer that, just look at you, your clothes are so dirty and tattered, when was the last time you changed clothes."

Akashi started to think when the last time he wore something different and replied. "I have been using these clothes since I have memory of it."

Viper and Tigress glared at each other and dragged Akashi into a clothing store and started choosing clothes for him, then he gave him a huge pile of clothes and told him to try them on, Akashi started looking at the clothes the girls choose for him, but then noticed most of them where a bit too… girly. "Viper did you chose all this." Akashi asked the snake master while she nodded. "I'm not trying any of this, they are too girly, I rather use my tattered clothes."

"Well, what if you pick what you want to use." Tigress said while smiling at Akashi.

Akashi thought about it for the second, and started searching around the store searching for clothes he liked, then of searching he entered the fitting room to try his new clothes. The girls waited for Akashi to come out and then of a minute waiting, Akashi came out and said. "So how do I look?"

Akashi was wearing a pair of black pants, a elbow-long sleeved, silver grey shirt with red edges, and a pair of red, fingerless, gloves on each hand, and he tied a red, short scarf around his left arm. Viper and Akashi looked at Akashi and blinked several times before saying. "You look handsome."

"I bet the girls will be all over you Akashi." Viper said looking at Akashi, later the three of them walked out of the store and started searching for sometimes for Akashi's room.

Akashi walked behind the girls with his hands behind his head, thinking on how the girls were trying to make him feel welcome on the jade palace; Akashi closed his eyes and smiled when he realized how important he was for them, but suddenly…

"Out of the way!"

Akashi opened his eyes, only to see how someone crashed with him and fell to the ground. Akashi groaned in pain and tried to get up, but the person he crashed with was over him, so he tried to get him off, but then he felt something soft on his hands and when he looked he was shocked, when he saw it was a beautiful mountain cat that crashed with him, and he had his hand on her breasts. The female felines noticed Akashi's hand on her breast and hissed at him while punching his face and knocking him, the feline stood up and shook the dirt of her clothes, but then some guards appeared and saw the girl and started chasing her.

The feline noticed the guards were after her, so she ran away as fast as she could, meanwhile Tigress and Viper helped Akashi to stand up and cleaned the dust from his new clothes. Akashi regained his consciousness and shook his head and noticed the guards chasing the girl, so he started running after the guards to help the feline.

The female mountain cat ran toward a dead end and noticed the guards surrounding her, she hissed at them and was ready for everything, but then out of nowhere, a chain appeared and pulled one of the guards and knocked him on a wall. The feline then saw a white and black wolf landing right in front of her. "Don't you guys dare to touch this gentle woman, unless you want me to beat you?"

The guards looked at each other and lifted their weapons to fight Akashi, so one of the guards rushed to attack Akashi, but then the female feline took a short blade and stopped the guard from attacking Akashi. The feline turned to Akashi and said. "Thanks, but I need no help."

Akashi smiled at her and took out a pair of daggers and replied. "I never let a lady alone with troubles."

So the guards rushed to attack the two of them, but the teenagers used their weapons to defend themselves. Akashi kicked some guards and sued his daggers to slice in half the spears the guards where carrying, while the female feline used her dagger to slice the guards and kicked them to knock them off the way. The two of them kept fighting the guards, but they were too many for them, so Akashi and the feline stood back to back knocking most of the guards, but there still too many for them.

"Hey wolf boy, can you handle that chain very well." The feline asked Akashi while he turned to her.

"Of course I can." Akashi replied her hitting one guard with his chain.

The feline smiled at him and tied the chain around her wrist and said. "Then make me fly."

Akashi knew what she was talking about, so both of them jumped to the sky. While the guards watched them, then Akashi used his chains to send the feline towards the guards. The female mountain cat landed in the middle of the guards, and then she pulled the chain, pulling Akashi in the process. The young wolf engulfed his fist on darkness and impacted the ground creating a wave of darkness that knocked the guards to the air. Akashi and the golden mountain cat took advantage of it and started taking out the guards one by one, then the two teenagers stood side by side while the guards felled to the ground unconscious.

"Man, that was a lot of fun; we should do it again sometime." Akashi said turning to the feline, but noticing she disappeared and left him alone. "Some manners, she didn't even said thanks, she is just like… her"

Akashi stood there realizing what just happened, and thinking about the girl, and then it hit him. "Oh… my… Ancestors! Lady Rei! Bachan!" Akashi shouted running back to the jade palace.

Meanwhile Lady Rei was sitting on the ground meditating, but suddenly her meditation was interrupted when Akashi busted through the door and said. "Lady Rei, I saw *pant* her, I saw *pant* Raven!"

"Akashi, calm down, I can't understand a think." Lady Rei replied turning to the young boy and placing her hands behind her back.

Akashi walked towards her and said. "I saw Raven, she is alive."

Lady Rei stood there thinking of what Akashi said to her and replied. "That can't be, she must have died with the others, I couldn't sense her aura then of the explosion."

Akashi stared at Lady Rei, thinking it was just a coincidence, realizing Raven had black fur, and the girls she saw at the village was tan furred. "You are right; I couldn't see her aura, so she can't be Raven."

Lady Rei smiled at Akashi and placed her hand over her pupils shoulder and said. "Akashi, past is past, you must start focusing on the present and start a new life, I know it's not easy, but if you keep thinking about it, the more pain it will bring you."

Akashi nodded at her and walked outside to the courtyard and kicked a rock while thinking. "_Lady Rei is right, she can't be alive, is just she was just like her, strong, brave, slender, and beautiful." _ Akashi then realized he was still thinking about her and shook his head trying to forget her and muttered. "Akashi keep yourself together, you are starting to lose your mind."

"I noticed it when you ran away to help that girl."

Akashi turned around scared, but then realizing it was just Master Viper, so he bowed to her and said. "Master, since when you have been here."

"Long enough, Po told me what happened to your friends, do you really think they are dead." Master Viper asked Akashi while slithering to him.

Akashi looked at the skies and replied. "I don't know, I keep thinking they are dead, but deep inside me, is like if they are alive."

"Then they are alive." Master Viper said smiling to the young wolf. "If you feel deep in your heart they are still alive, it means they still with you, in your heart."

"I don't understand it, how can they still alive, I saw them dying." Akashi said grabbing his head, while having a few flashes of what happened when he lost his friends.

"But your heart can still feel them; their spirits are with you and nothing will ever change that." Viper said while smiling and hugging him.

"I guess you are right, they are still with me." Akashi said hugging Viper back.

"What pathetic, hoping those brats you called friends are still alive, you really disappoint me Akashi." An evil voice said from nowhere while many shadows appeared surrounding him and Viper.

Akashi stood in front of Viper to make sure the shadows couldn't hurt her, but the shadows only wanted to kill him. Akashi then noticed a shadow running towards him, but the shadows punched him in a split second, not even giving a chance for Akashi to react. Akashi stood up, but the shadows started moving too fast for him, not letting him to react, so the shadows punched and kicked Akashi with an unbelievable speed, knocking the young wolf to the ground. The shadows jumped in the air ready to pounce over him, but at the last moment, someone appeared using a short sword and slicing the shadows in half. Akashi stood up, looking at the person that just saved him, and for his surprise was the same feline he helped back at the village. The feline turned at Akashi and extended her hand to help him.

Akashi took the felines hand and noticed she was wearing a sleeveless purple vest and a pair of black silk pants. Akashi stared at the feline for a second, so she waved her hand in front of the wolf's face and said. "Hey are you there."

Akashi heard her voice clearly and noticed it was a sweet and heartwarming voice, and he also lost on the feline's green eyes, but suddenly he snapped out of his dream when a shadow tried to attack the feline, but she turned around kicking it and knocking the shadow back. "So are you going to fight, or you will just keep staring at me."

Akashi was astonished when he saw the young feline fighting the shadows with her blade; the mountain cat sliced the shadows with an incredible speed, taking the shadows one by one, so Akashi wanted to help so he evoked his dark aura, so he placed his hand on the ground creating a giant dark claw that stunned most of the shadows. Akashi saw his opportunity and took advantage of it, so he rushed towards the shadows and used his claws to destroy the shadows. The feline turned at Akahsi and smiled at him, but she didn't realized there was a giant shadow behind her, and when she turned around it was too late, the giant shadow grabbed her and started clutching her body.

"No, leave her alone." Akashi said growling at the shadow.

"And what are you going to do, you are just a little wimp." The creature said while smiling devilishly and clutching the poor feline.

Akashi growled at the shadow while a white aura started to swirl around him, Akashi raised his hand while the white aura started to swirl on the palm of his hand creating a Shuriken of aura.

"I can't believe this, is the aura of Akimitsu." Lady Rei said looking at Akashi.

"Take this, Wind style; air-blade Shuriken!" Akashi said throwing the aura Shuriken to the shadow and slicing it in half.

Akashi then rushed towards the sliced shadow and grabbed both parts and threw them to the air and said. "Time to end this." Akashi clasped his hands while a pair of giant chains appeared and surrounded the shadow. "Die you ugly bastard!" Akashi shouted as he clutched his hands while the chains tightened around the monster crushing and killing it.

The mysterious feline fell to the ground, but before she could hit the ground Akashi jumped just in time to catch her. Akashi let the feline on the ground as he stared at his palm and said. "What was all that?"

"It was the aura of your father, you seem to have inherited it." Lady Rei said walking towards Akashi.

Akashi turned to Lady Rei and replied. "But why it only appeared until now."

"Because it was the moment you need it most, to protect you friends, although you can't manage it yet, you must train yourself to learn how to evoke it with efficiency." Lady Rei said explaining everything to the young wolf.

"Don't worry wolf boy, I know you will eventually manage it, by the way my name is Miyoko Misaki Ling but my friends call me Miyo." Miyo said walking towards Akashi.

"I'm Akashi Okami, it's a pleasure to meet a beautiful girl like you" Akashi said while the other guys giggled at him.

"Why thank you handsome" Miyo said kissing Akashi's cheek. "That's for saving me from that monster and this is for touching my breasts." Miyo continued punching Akashi in the face.

"I guess I deserve it." Akashi said rubbing his cheek.

"anyway, I was here because my sister Mei ling told me about this place, she said I could stay here s I can train." Miyo said turning to Viper.

Then from nowhere Master Crane appeared and said. "Excuse me, did you just said your sister is Mei Ling."

"Indeed, I have been training with her all this years, but she told me about this place, she said one of her friends trained here." Miyo said explaining the situation to everyone, but Crane was a bit occupied thinking about Mei Ling.

Master Shifu looked at the girl and replied. "Well, if that's true then you are more than welcome to stay with us and train here."

"Great, I will like to go to my bed now, I'm a bit tired from traveling." Miyo said stretching her body, while Master Shifu guided her to her room.

Akashi just stood there glaring at the feline she just met, when a tail poked and snapped him out of his thoughts, so he turned around to face Viper who was smiling widely at him and said. "What!?"

"You like don't you?" Viper asked the young wolf.

Akashi blushed at the question and replied nervously. "No... No, I just helped a lady in trouble."

Viper just giggled as she slithered back to the barracks leaving Akashi alone with lady Rei. Akashi turned to Lady Rei and said. "Do you think she...?

"I'm afraid she isn't her, her fighting style was the same, but her aura is different." Lady Rei said emotionless to Akashi as she walked to the barracks. "Oh and you should work early tomorrow, we will train on that technique you created."

Akashi groaned while rubbing the back of his head and walking behind Lady Rei.

**Meanwhile Somewhere else**

A black wolf covered by a cloak was sitting on a giant throne, while a male lion covered with a similar d kneeled in front of him and said. "Master, we discovered Akashi is starting to manifest the white aura of the Okami, is he manages it he will be unstoppable."

"Don't worry Lucifer, I will make sure that won't happen." The evil wolf said laughing evilly.

"Master, may I ask how?" Lucifer said looking at is master.

"Easy we will lure him into a trap, and bring his most painful memories to him." The evil wolf replied to Lucifer while smiling.

**Oh great, I guess Akashi might have to be careful because someone is behind his tail, but I'm sure he will be alright, I think... anyway I hope you guys like the chapter sorry for not updating soon, but I will try to update sooner next time, so see you on the next chapter ladies and gentleman**


End file.
